


Gondolatok

by miertne



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rövid firkálmány csupán
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miertne/pseuds/miertne
Summary: Kristoff gondolatai elalvás előtt.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Gondolatok

**Author's Note:**

> Dolgoztam. Unatkoztam. És valahogy ez történt. Jégvarázs 2 spoiler.

Többet nem fekszik le éhesen. Nem aggódik az étel miatt, ha nincs olyan nagy igény a jégre. 

Nem aggódik, hogy ki tudja-e fizetni a szán javítását, karbantartását. Nem kutat óvóhelyért hóviharban. 

Nem gondolkodik azon, hogy hogyan tartsa távol magát az emberektől, hogy kerülje őket.

Hogy lesz-e egy hely, amit igazán az otthonának hívhat, ahol majd idővel gyermekek kacaja visszhangzik. Ahol egy szerető nő meleg ölelése, meleg étel és szerető család várja. Akik elfogadják az örökbefogadó családját is.

Ha több, mint három évvel ezelőtt azt mondja neki valaki, hogy mindez a múlté lesz, hogy a palotában fog lakni, a koronahercegnő jegyese, majd később a királynő férje lesz, valószínűleg kineveti, és faképnél hagyja. Elvégre az emberek lopnak, hazudnak és csalnak.

De még is itt tart. A legcsodálatosabb nő a karjai között alszik. Pucér teste tökéletesen illeszkedik az övéhez. Vörös haja, mint a folyékony lángok terülnek szét a párnán. Virágillata belengi a kellemesen meleg szobájukat. A selyem takaró körbeöleli őket.   
Az élet egy csodálatos, szerető nőt sodort a karjaiba, aki elvárások nélkül önmagáért szereti, és hamarosan saját családdal ajándékozza meg.

Már nem fázik, nem éhezik, és nem magányos.

Minden csodálatos.


End file.
